YotsuyaSempai
by randomfics
Summary: Kiben Gakuha fanfic: Yotsuya-Sempai tries to figure out what he really likes about Makoto before finally figuring it out. It's her shrieks.


Yostsuya loved screams.

He really did. The shrieks of terror sent chills of delight down his spine, and before the arrival of one girl into his life, he was perfectly content with the odd stories that popped up every now and then, even if most of them were second-rate.

Then came the girl. Makoto. Within a week she had presented him with two delicious stories: The Three-limbed Mika-chan and The Hide and Go Seek Ghost. Within those two tales, he had found his thoughts undeniably coming back to her over and over again.

But why? Was it the fact that she followed his words so exactly? When Kitsune-sensei had tried to create a rift, she had followed his words faithfully, and had gotten hurt. He had wanted to ask about it- ask what had happened, but then the head appeared and he was busy with his tale.

No, it wasn't that her loyalty. But what else? What else could the incredibly scaredy-cat, gluttonous girl have that interest him? Was it the fact that no matter how scared she was of his stories that she always came back in the end? Certainly he had been helped by the "The Calling Sakura Child", and "Tomashima Kanako" had ensured the fact that no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to get away- but that still didn't explain why he would go to all of the trouble of making up a horror story just about her.

It came perilously close to him being an 'element' in the story, the number one thing he must not do.

"Yostsuya-sempai." The clear, feminine voice drifted across the rooftop, as he started slightly, turning to look. It clearly wasn't Makoto- the girl didn't use his name respectfully, nor was her voice quite so... girly. "I-I came here because I heard you could solve relationship issues."

Oh- when had that rumor spread? It certainly wasn't his own- "I heard it from this other girl with short hair-"

Makoto. Silently he made a note in his mind to tell her a horror story so terrifying she wouldn't sleep peacefully for a month.

"I only tell horror stories."

"That's good. Maybe then you really can help me." Interest perked, he leaned forward, a smirk crawling onto his lips. "My boyfriend lately has been having an interest in hair."

Ah- yes, that sounded very similar to Youko-san horror story. But- that was an easy fix- he'd just call up his servant, set the stage, and tell the story. But first- "Have you ever heard the story of Youko-san?"

"Y-Yes..."

He leaned forward, about to enthrall her in his voice, before the door slammed open violently, as a panting girl stood in the doorway. His heart did a funny, odd skip. "Hawekwa-sempai- what are you doing here?"

The girl he was just about to tell the story too pouted. "Oh, come on now, I just wanted to hear a horror story! I love them."

"Don't give me that! You've seduced and dumped every boy in the school in this past year- you're just looking for one more conquest! And moreover whats with this paper with all of the weird scribblings over it?"

Well- that was certainly an unusual statement. He grinned as the newest idea for a horror story drifted into his head. A quick glance at the paper assured him he had the perfect story in mind. "He-he-he! I see, I think the horror story will have to change!"

A cloud drifted across the sun, as the school grounds seemed to quiet, as both girls looked at him. Makoto with confused, but still trusting eyes, and Hawekwa flinched as he stood, arms spreading wide. "There was once a girl- a sly, cunning little girl who wanted all men to bow down and worship her. Worship- Worship- Worship-"

The girls face was draining slowly, as Makoto shivered, drawn into the story. "But- no man would worship her. So what did she do? She called upon Kami-sama. With the ancient chant, she asked it to make her popular- but there was a price. A price that she agreed too."

Hawekwa was beginning to shiver now as he smirked, drawing her in further with his tone of voice, wrapping the illusion around her neck. Mess with him, would she? She'd certainly rue that day- "The price was that she must continually keep dating, and dating and dating-"

"STOP IT!" Hawekwa shrieked, hands over ears. "I get it! I'm sorry!"

He plowed on, ignoring the shrieks, feeling the delightful thrill of pleasure run up his spine at the shrieks and knowing that he himself produced those shrieks. "For if she ever stopped dating- and tried to settle on one man, whenever she would walk with that man, or touch him, everything would seem to twist, and she'd look into the face of a monster-"

"NOOO!" Hawekwa darted away, pushing past Makoto.

Makoto shrieked in surprise as the spell of the story was broken, and that was when he realized-

He loved her shrieks most of all.

Plain and simple: Her shrieks made all other shrieks seem insignificant, and it was music to his ears, while at the same time twisting something uncomfortable deep within him, just like the time that she had started crying. He had known the truth then, but somewhere, he didn't want to hear her shrieks of sorrow- her shrieks of fear from a story however-

"Yostsuya-sempai- ARGH! Kumakichi! He tried burying my lunchbox again!"

Then, the girl was gone, almost faster then the eye could follow, leaving the rooftop emptier without her presence. His eyebrows arched as he walked over to the edge of the roof, leaning on the railing to see the girl dive after the yapping, terrified dog. Dirt sprayed everywhere.

"Che." He flopped into his seat, book over his face, trying to concentrate on the horror stories he ought to be creating.

Instead, all he could think about was the wonderful shrieks and a shy smile.

* * *

_a/n: I love Kiben Gakuha, Yotsuya Sempa no Kaiden. And because there wasn't any fanfics about it- here you go! This is kinda spoilery- not so much so that it'll ruin everything. And it might seem a little confusing. Sorry about that... Anyways, these two are sooo in love, they just don't really realize it yet. XD Have fun reading it, and please review!_


End file.
